Kitten twins
by kittybella
Summary: Allen has a twin sister, and they both have ears and tail like a cat. Lavi takes them to the H.Q. after finding them in the streats. please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Kitten Twins

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man by ANY stretch of the imagionation, because if I did own it, it would be a yaoi.

WARNING!!! IN LATER PARTS, I MAY HAVE TO UP THE RATING BECAUSE OF CONTENT!!! thank you

WARNING 2!!! I AM PARTIALY INSANE!!! PLEASE DO NOT RETURN ME TO THE INSTITUTION!!! KAIRI IS EVIL!!! (This is supposed to be a joke, because I read a Kingdom Hearts fic called 'the intitute' and Kairi was evil.)

I came up with the idea for this fic while reading another, so I hope I don't get in trouble for any simalarities! Now, please read and enjoy!

Chapter 1, found

A light winter snow fell. The only sound filling the air was the clicking of heels on the cold coblestone road. No one was out at the hour of seven in the morning except for one red haired exorcist by the name of Lavi. He was the only one walking down this cold London road at this hour because he was just returning to the Black Order's H.Q. from a mission.

He turned down an ally way as a short cut that he remembered from his previous mission when he saw one of the strangest things, yet saddest, sights one could ever see. Two children, a boy and a girl, about the age of fourteen or fifteen, holding eachother to keep warm. Their clothes were rags and they had no shoes. That was the sad part. The strange part was that they both had cat ears and tail. Ears and tail white as the snow falling, and white as their hair, which fell limply, and messily around their faces. The girl would have looked like a gypsy for her long messy, curly hair, had her hair been a deep raven black.

They were both wearing light grey long sleeve shirts. The girl's was so big on her that the sleeves covered har hands and the body could be considered as a short dress, which was the way she was wearing it, for she wore nothing else, save for a belled ribbon the color of freshly bloomed lylacs on her tail. The bell, however, was a gold color, but tarnished from its age.The boy's hirt fit him much better, and he also had pant the same color as his grey shirt. He, too, had a bell, only his was on a simple black collar around his neck.

The children had more to them that was strange than just the ears and tail. The boy's left hand was discolored crimson red, which was striking in comparison to his pale skin, and slightly misshapen with a green cross in the center of the back of his hand. The girl's neck was the same as the boy's hand. Discolored, and misshapen with a yellow cross in the place where her vocal chord would be. That and they were both cursed. The boy, over his left eye, the girl, over her right.

Lavi knelt down infront of the kids. The boy looked at Lavi, a mean and hateful, yet scared look in his eye. He mover protectivaly infront of the girl, who looked at Lavi in a more scared than anything else look in her eye. The girl tugged the sleeve of the boy and signed something to him.

"Don't worry, Kit, I'll protect you," he said to the girl in a reassuring way. So she was mute, but he was not. This intrested Lavi more.

"I won't hurt you," Lavi said, holding his hand out to the boy, who took the oportunity to bite the red head. "OW!" Lavi brought his hand back to himself, examining the bite. It was only a little red, no bleeding. "Hey! I told you I don't want to hurt you!" Lavi pulled some bread out of seemingly nowhere and held it infront of the white haired kitten boy. "Have some bread. You look starved."

The boy just stared at the bread and Lavi for a moment, checking to see if it was mere trickary to injest poison. Seeing that there was no trickary in the red haired man's eye, the boy snatched the bread out of Lavi's hand and split it between himself and the girl, the bigger half going to the girl.

"My name is Lavi. What're your names?" Lavi asked once the two were finished eating.

"My name is Allen, and this is my twin sister, Kit." Kit then signed something to her brother again. "She's wanting you to take us with you." Allen looked at Kit, who nodded. Kit lifted her headto look at Lavi with pleading eyes. She took his hand and lightly traced letters on the red head's palm.

_'Please, Sir! Please take us with you! Anywhere would be better than here!' _

Lavi closed his eye and sighed, standing up. He turned away from the orphaned twins. Kit felt as if her heart would break. Another person didn't accept the twins because of their ears and tails. Lavi haden't moved from his spot, waiting for the kittens to follow behind him. "What are you waiting for? C'mon!" Lavi said after the twins didn't stand up. Kit's face brightened. She tried to voice something out, forgetting about being mute, so she just opted for getting up, following Lavi, and dragging her twin brother behind her.

"HEY! Kit, are you sure we can trust him?" Allen whispered in his sister's ear. Kit nodded and signed.

_'Yes, I'm sure we can trust him. And he's pretty cute too!' _The last statement made Allen shoot a death glare at the back of Lavi's head, then he looked aback at Kit.

"Well, if you trust him, I'll go with your judgement. But no more of the 'he's cute' stuff, okay?"

Kit pouted cutely, but still signed a _'fine' _to her brother. With that said and done, the twins followed close behind Lavi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After walking with Lavi for about an hour, the twin kitten children clung to each other desperataly, so as to not fall out of the gondala they were riding to the underground entrance to the Black OIrder. Naturaly, as cats, they hated the idea of getting wet. The desperate looks on their faces made the goofy red head laugh out loud, startling the children. They both glared at Lavi when he continued laughing about startling them.

"GAH!" Lavi screamed out in pain. Allen had jabbed his heel into Lavi's foot when he haden't stopped laughing at the children. "What was that for?" Lavi asked, rubbing the foot that was throbbing with pain.

"You were laughing at us and you wouldn't stop."

"Yeah, well, it really hurt!"

"So? Why sould I care?"

"'Cause I'm older and bigger than you! Now appologise or I'll push you in the water."

Allen froze where he was, the hair on the back of his neck sticking up. He kept his mouth shut and looked at Kit for guidence.

_'Just appologise to him,' _the cat eared girl signed to her brother. Allen narrowed his eyes in a pout. The boy turnned back to Lavi.

"I'm sorry," he said reluctantly.

"Alright! I accept your appology!" Lavi said in his naturaly goofy way. Allen sat doun next to his sister and did and said nothing else for the remainder of the trip.

-End Chapter 1-

So, that was chapter 1 of my new fic, Kitten twins. If you liked it, please review. If you didn't like it...please review! I know. I'm weird for saying that,but I would like to know your oppinion on it. It is up to you wheather or not I update. And if you can think of a better name for this fic, please send it to me in your review. Thank you and ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2,

"AAWW! They're soooo cute!" Lenalee squeeled in a loud high pitched voice, causing Kit and Allen to lay their ears flat on their heads while covering them with their hands.

Kit hid behind Allen before Lenalee could hug the girl blue. Allen glared at Lenalee, but he still blushed at how cute she was. The chinese girl did not let this look go unnoticed. She looked at her feet and blushed a little. Kit came out of hiding when she figured out that Lenalee wouldn't strangle her by clinging to her neck and squeeling "She's sooo cute!" in a high pitched voice. Kit tugged on Allen's sleeve to get his attention.

_'She seems nice. Ask her what her name is,' _Kit signed to her brother.

Allen turnned back to Lenalee. "My sister wants to know what your name is," Allen said, blushing brighter.

"I'm Lenalee Li. What are your names?" Lenalee said, smiling brighter at the two, mostly Allen.

Allen blushed even deeper and looked away. "I'm Allen, and this is my twin sister, Kit."

"AAWW!" Kit and Allen had to cover their ears again, their tails twitching in annoyance. "I LOVE twins!"

Allen's anoyance was replaced with happiness. He was happy because this really cute girl was saying, A) that he was cute, and B) that she loved twins.

"Anyway, Lenalee," Lavi said, making Lenalee move her gaze from Allen to Lavi. "I need to take these two to Komui to find a place for them...And give him my report on my mission."

"Oh. Okay, well, I needed to see brother about someting anyway," the girl replied, making an excuse to come with them. Allen and Kit didn't understand compleatly, because they didn't know who Lenalee's brother was.

The silver haired boy was a little more reassured when Lenalee was following close behind him. She seemed intrested in his tail. When Allen saw Lenalee watching his tail, Allen moved it around in random directions, making sure he hit no one...except for the back of Lavi's head. This made the Chinsese girl snicker. Allen puffed his chest out pridefully. Kit rolled her eyes at Allen and moved closer to Lavi in an appologetic gesture.

Once they were outside the two large double doors that led to Komui's office, Lavi knocked on the door. Allen was half expecting Lenalee to say something like, "See you later!" or, "I'll leave you to your buisness while I go see my brother." But she didn't say any of that, nor did she leave, but followed them through the door. That's when Allen and Kit figured out that this Komui dude they were going to see was Lenalee's brother.

"OI! KOMUI! I'M BACK!" Lavi yelled at the sleeping Komui Li. Miraculously enough, the man was still asleep while the twins had to cover their ears so as to not go def. Lavi walked over to Komui and pulled out his hamer shaped anti-akuma weapon and hit Komui in the head with it. Kit and Allen were now clinging to each other in fear.

_'Brother, he just did like __him_Kit signed to Allen when they let go of each other. Allen only nodded in agreement, fear written all over his face.

Some how, Komui was _still_ asleep. Then Lavi _whispered_ something in Komui's ear.

"LENALEE!!! HOW COULD YOU GET MARRIED WITHOUT TELLING YOUR DEAR OLDER BROTHER?!?!" the man yelled out at what Lavi had said.

Kit and Allen had to cover their ears for the _fourth_ time that day. Allen glared at the Chinese man for hurting his and his sister's ears. Lenalee, however, was standing there in silence with a sweat drop.

Lavi explained something to Komui, who only nodded and said, "Ah."

_'Brother, what's going on?'_ Kit signed to Allen. Komui saw this.

_'You have no need to worry, young Kitten! We have a home for you here,'_ Komui signed to Kit.

_'You know sign lanuage?'_ Kit asked the Chinese man.

_'Guilty as charged, I'm afraid. Lavi here also knows sign language.'_

Kit's 'Lavi appreciation meter' was now overflowing. He would defanitaly be the best man for her. He was cute, he was nice, and best of all, he could sign.

_'Komui speaks the truth,'_ Lavi signed, making Kit smile.

Through out the whole conversation Lenalee was the only one that was lost. This was because she didn't know sign language. Allen saw how confused and lost she was, so the kitten boy translated the whole conversation for Lenalee.

After a while, Komui told Kit and Allen to meet up with him in the morning after breakfast so he could take them to see Hevlaska, and he told them the location of their rooms.

Somewhere a clock chimed eleven at night.

"It's _that_ late already?!" Komui asked himself. "Well, I guess time flies when you're having fun! Lenalee, could you assist them to their rooms?"

"Yes, brother," Lenalee said enthusiasticaly. Luckily, Komui didn't notice the tone of voice that Lenalee used when saying this.

For the whole trip to their rooms, Kit watched as Allen did his best to impress Lenalee. All of these things seemed to work, and Lenalee giggled as Allen would flex his "muscles" and puff out his chest. Kit rooled her eyes, then signed to herself, _'Boys...'_ Her tail twitched in annoyance.

"What about boys?" Lavi whispered in Kit's ear from behind the girl, startling her.She whipped around really fast after breathing a silent gasp. Kit clutched her the place where her heart would was, breathing heavily, her chest heaving up and down franticly, trying to calm down her quickened heart beat. The fur on her tail was standing on end, making it look like an over-sized pipe cleaner. Lavi started laughing at the look on Kit's face. Kit glared at the red head.

_'Don't laugh at me like that!'_ she signed.

"But that look...It was priceless!" Lavi said between laughs.

Kit rolled her eyes at Lavi, turnned on her heel and started walking in the direction of Allen and Lenalee. Lavi stood in the hall dumbfounded for a moment. He ran after Kit once his senses came back to him.

"KIT! Wait!" Lavi stopped, panting, infront of an impatiant looking Kit. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by laughing at you." Lavi bowed appologeticly to Kit. The latter couldn't stay mad at the red head when he was acting this way for her. In fact, she found it quite cute.

_'I forgive you,'_ Kit signed to Lavi when he raised from the bow. _'Now, if you don't mind, I need to catch up to me brother and Lenalee so I can find my room and go to bed, thank you.'_

Kit started walking away once more, but was stopped when Lavi grabbed a hold of one of the girl's oversized sleeves. She turnned back to face him.

"What if I know the location of your room?" Lavi asked Kit.

_'Then I would ask you to show me to my room.'_

"And _why_would you want to go to your room now?"

Kit gave Lavi a 'are you really that stupid?' look. '_Because I've had a long day, and I would like to go to sleep.'_ Lavi made an 'oh' with his mouth.

"Well then, I'll take you to your room," Lavi said, looking up at the cieling. when Lavi looked back at Kit, he saw that the girl was staring at him, blushing madly. "Shall we?" Lavi asked, holding his hand out to Kit. Lavi led them both down the hall to Kit's room, which was located next door to Allen's.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Allen and Lenalee walked down the halls. They didn't even notice that Kit was no longer with them. They stopped infront of a door after a while. There was nothing super special about this door. It was just simply made of mahagony wood, with Allen's name engraved in it and painted black, so that it would stand out behind the redish-brown wood.

"This is your room, Allen. And your room, Kit...Kit?" Lenalee looked around for Kit, but the cat-eared girl was no-where to be found. "I guess Lavi found her..."

Allen glared at the air. "Lavi...If he dares do ANYTHING to my sister, I swear by the name of Bast, I WILL have his blood," Allen growled to himself. Lenalee looked at him, confusion written all over her face.

"Bast? Who's Bast?"

Allen turnned his gaze to Lenalee, no longer glaring.

"Bast is the Egyptian cat-headed goddess."

Somewhere further down the hall, a grandfather clock (of which belonged to Miranda) chimed midnight.

"Oh! It's that late already?" Lenalee asked herself. She looked at Allen and smiled. "Good night, kitty-cat!" She then leaned in tward the boy's faceand planted a small, sweet kiss on his left cheek, leaving the white-haired boy blushing beat red. Behind him, Allen's tail stood strait up and was swaying back and forth happily.

"Y-yeah. Good n-night!" With that, Lenalee walked of to her room and Allen disapeared into his. He sighed happily, spinning around and falling on his bed in the corner.

-end chapter 2-

I'm sorry for the long wait! I had a research paper on Edgar Allan Poe to finish! For me and my family, scholl is a first priority over fan fictions... Sorry! Any way, thank you all who reviewed for the previous chapter, and asking me to continue! Now, I will defanitaly continue with more reviews! otherwise, no chapter three! any ways, it's seven and I need to eat. Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3,

Birds chirped outside his window as Allen opened his eyes. _Another day, another bad experiance,_ he thought. "Kit, it's morning. Time to wake up." Allen looked around. "Kit?" The boy serveyed his surroundings properly. It didn't look like the coblestone ally he was used to waking up to. It was his room in the Black Order's H.Q. _My room that's seperate from Kit's..._

Allen quickely got out of bed and dressed himself in something he found in his closet. It consisted of a clean white long sleeved shirt, a pair of black pants, a pair of boots, and a red ribbon with two paralell black lines running through it tied in a bow in the front. Allen added his bell to the ribbon. He then left his room to get Kit up. Allen knocked on the door.

"Kit, it's morning. Time to wake up." As an answer Allen heard Kit knock on the wall behind her head. "Now get dressed and get out here!" Kit knocked on the wall once more.

Kit sleepily got out of bed and walked to her closet. She picked out an ankle-length gypsy skirt that was mostly red violet but faded into black at the bottom, a 3/4 sleeve shirt that matched the red violet of the skirt, a pair of flat-healed shoes that matched the black of her skirt, and a ribbon that was like her brother's, only red violet rather than plain red, for her tail/bell.

_'Okay, brother, I'm ready to go,'_ Kit signed to her brother when she exited the room.

Allen looked her up and down, making sure her clothes weren't too revealing. The boy was fine with the skirt, shoes, and ribbon. He was worried about the amount of Kit's chest showing ((A/N: It's only showing the colar bones.)) and how tightly the shirt clung to the girl's form ((A/N: Actualy, it's pretty much skin tight)). Allen glared at an imagionary Lavi when he thought about what the red head would do to his sister.

((A/N: this is the mental image.))

"Oooh, pretty kitty! Raowr!"

Lavi lifted up Kit's skirt to take a peek at her ass.

_'Brother! save me from the pervert!'_ Kit signed to Allen.

((A/N: immage over. If you would like to see it again, please insert 5$. thank you.))

_'Brother, are you alright? You're punching the air and mumbling,'_ Kit signed.

"Huh?" Allen looked confused at his sister. "Oh, sorry!" Allen sweat dropped, scratching the back of his head.

_'Can we go to breakfast, now?'_

"Yes, we can go."

And so the twins went to the mess hall...getting lost about five times along the way. When they finaly got into the line for food, they were the only ones in line.

"OH! You're SOOOO cute!" Jerry said when his eyes rested upon the twins, specificaly Allen. Said boy thought that this man would try to violate his sister. But he was DEAD wrong.

"You'd better not do anything to my sister!" the silver haired boy said, moving prtectivly infront of Kit.

"You're sister?! I wouldn't do anything to HER! It was YOU I was talking about!" Jerry sounded insulted at first, then he advanced tward Allen in a suggestive way. said cat boy had a look of shock and horror all over his face.

_'Can we order our food now?'_ Kit signed to Jerry who looked at the girl in confusion

"I'm sorry, I don't under stand sign language," Jerry said to the cat girl.

"She asked if we could order our food," Allen said to Jerry. Kit nodded in approval.

"I'll make you anything, because you're cute!" Jerry said. A quick glare shot at Jerry made him add, "And I'll make anything for your sister too!"

"Okay, we would like gratin, fries, dry curry, mabo tofu, beef stew, meat pie, carpaccio, nasi goreng, chicken, potato salad, a scone, kuppa, tomyankun and rice. Then pudding and 20 mitarashi dango for desert."

"Are you planning on splitting all of that between the two of you?" Jerry asked when Allen finnished listing all of the foods.

"Hell no! We want two each! She'll get one and I'll get the other."

Jerry sweatdropped, but agreed to prepare the food anyway. Kit and Allen thanked Jerry for the food and walked off. They sat down at a table with a man with long raven colored hair in a ponytail. He looked at the kittens with an icey glare. His eyes shot strait to their ears and he snorted.

"What do you want, furballs?" he asked.

The twins shot glares at him. Allen said nothing, while Kit sterted signing up a storm.

'_Furballs, FURBALLS?! Who the fuck are you calling furballs?! You goddamn son of a bitch!_' All of this made Allen sweatdrop. He wasn't even sure where Kit learned some of those signs.

Kanda looked between the twins cofusedly, not showing the emotion at all. He finally looked back at Allen.

"You seem to know what she's saying. Tell me," he said, it comming out as more of an order than a statement. Allen sweatdropped even more.

"Uhm... I'd rather not..." ha said. Kanda raised an eyebrow in question. "Just trust me on that..."

'_You bloody bastard son of a bitch! I hope your nuts shrivle up and fall off!_' And there were more colorfull things that if I include them, I would have to up the rating.

Kanda stood up and started walking off.

'_Yeah, you'd better leave, #$&$!_'

"Kit, he's gone. You can stop now. And eat your breakfast."

'_Alright, fine._'

So the twins started eating their food. When they finnished, they disposed of their empty dishes and left the mess hall to explor the building. They were about to accend the stairs to the second floor when Lenalee spotted them.

"There you are!" the Chinese girl said to the twins. "Brother sent me to find you. He wants you to come to his office."

The twins both cocked their heads to the side, causing one of their ears to flop over. Lenalee squeeled loudly at how cute the looked. The kittens flattened their ears against their skulls at the noise, their tails -Allen's in particular- twitching in annoyance.

'_Why does Komui need to see us?_' Kit signed while Allen translated for Lenalee.

"He's going to take you two to see Hevlaska," Lenalee answered for the girl. Kit made an 'Oh' with her mouth.

The group started walking towards Komui's office. They came upon the large double doors before long. The skipped the knocking and went strait in. Komui was sleeping at his desk, as usual. Lenalee looked at Allen.

"Just whisper something about me getting married in his ear," she whispered. "And don't forget to cover your ears!" she added as Allen walked up to Komui.

The silver haired kitten bent down to Komui's ears while covering his own. "Lenalee's getting married."

"LENALEE!!! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE YOUR DEAR OLDER BROTHER FOR ANOTHER MAN?!"

Allen's fist made contact with Komui's head. Sadly, this did _not_ knock any amount of sense into the Chinese man's head.

"Oh, hello there, little kitten children! How may I help you today?" Komui asked, a smile present on his face.

"Brother, you were going to take them to see Hevlaska," Lenalee reminded him.

"Oh yeah..."

So they all went on to Hevlaska (well, except for Lenalee, of course). The levitating platform kept going higher and higher. As it did, Kit fell to her knees, shaking and sweating. Her ears lay flat on her head and her tail was looking like an over sized pipe cleaner. Komui looked at the girl.

"What's wrong with her?" the Chinese man asked Allen.

"She's just afriad of hights," the boy said, nealing in front of his sister. Allen started to comfort her. Kit simply wrapped her arms around Allen's neck.

They finally came to a stop. Kit looked up, but stayed on the ground, arms around her brother.

"Morning, Hevlaska!" Komui said. "I've brought the new kids for evaluation! So, is there an innicence that you have that could possibly be compatible with them?"

Hevlaska seemed to look at the children. "Komui, these children already have innocence," She simply said.

Komui held a look on his face that said 'well, now I fell 'tupid!'

Allen looked at Komui. "Yeah, and we know how to use it too, no thanks to that damn General Cross!" he said, voice laced with poison.

"You know Cross?" Komui asked the twins.

"Yes we know Cross! He practicly trotured us in our training!"

Komui was silent a moment, then cleared his throat. "Well, anyway, we still need to evaluate their synchronization rate." He turnned to the twins. "One word of warning though. This my feel a little weird. And don't panic. Hev won't hurt you."

Then, with out any further warning, the twins felt as if they were grabbed by many giant slimey slugs with hands. Not giving any reguard to what Komui had said two seconds before, Kit started panicing. Allen, on the other hand, tried to get free from the slimey hands grabbing at his appendages so as to help his sister of whom was freaking out about the slimeyness.

"Komui! What the hell is hapening?!" Allen yelled at the caffeine addict.

"I told you not to panic! It's just Hevlaska's way of evaluating your innocence. It'll be over in just a moment, so please, stop wiggling around so much!" Komui yelled back up to the kittens.

Sure enough,not long after they stopped moving, Hevlaska finished evaluating them. She gently set them back down on the platform. She then told Komui their synchronization rates. The Chinese man clapped his hands at the children.

"Verry good! Verry good!" he praised the twins. "I have a feeling that you are the ones that Hevlska profisized about. The proficy says that there will come two sibling who will be the destroyers of time. And Hevlaska's proficies almost always come true."

The twins stood still in shock, unable to believe what they just heard. They, two orphened, unwanted, cursed children were destined to be the destoyers of time. They just didn't know if that was good or bad.

-end chapter 3-

AH! FI-NA-LY! That chapter took forever to finish! I appoligise to all of my readers who had to wait for several months for this chapter. It's just that I had 1) many things to do, including finals and reports and 2) a really bad case of writer's block. I appologise once more and hope that none of you dislike me for taking so long to finish this chapter. Sadly, upon my compleation of this chapter, the writer's block came back. I am now asking all of you who are reading this A/N to give me ideas about what should happen in the next chapter. Arigato gozaimasu! Matane!


End file.
